


Born a Sith Ficlet Collection

by SilverDaye



Series: Born a Sith [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dragons, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot Collection, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye
Summary: A collection of one-shots and ficlets based on my Born a Sith AU.Luke Skywalker has become a blood-sucking Sith (a vampire) after his father, Darth Vader, discovered his son had been stolen and secreted away from him. Luke, originally raised in a small temple by Jedi Knights of the Holy Order, doesn't want to be a Sith. He tries to run away often, and Vader struggles to be a good father while also making sure his son stays put and tries to persuade Luke into accepting the Dark Side.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Born a Sith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932976
Comments: 42
Kudos: 133





	1. Table of Contents

**Born a Sith**  
 **One-Shot & Ficlet Collection**  
\-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --

This collection is for my Born a Sith AU. Most of these were originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/) and often prompted by people sending in asks. 

**AU Summary:** Luke Skywalker has become a blood-sucking Sith (a vampire) after his father, Darth Vader, discovered his son had been stolen and secreted away from him. Luke, originally raised in a small temple by Jedi Knights of the Holy Order, doesn't want to be a Sith. He tries to run away often, and Vader struggles to be a good father while also making sure his son stays put and tries to persuade Luke into accepting the Dark Side. 

\-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --

**Chapter 1:** The One-Shot

**The Ficlets**

**Chapter 2:** Brought Home  
 **Chapter 3:** The Feeding  
 **Chapter 4:** I Love You  
 **Chapter 5:** Read to Me  
 **Chapter 6:** Bedtime Cuddles  
 **Chapter 7:** Cow Blood  
 **Chapter 8:** First Time Meeting the Dragons  
 **Chapter 9:** Tooth Fairy  
 **Chapter 10:** Visiting the Dragons  
 **Chapter 11:** Reluctant Eating  
 **Chapter 12:** Go and Die  
 **Chapter 13:** Go and Die, part 2  
 **Chapter 14:** An Intruder  
 **Chapter 15:** Pint-Sized Monster  
 **Chapter 16:** The Dragon Barn

\-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --

**Questions:**

**1\. This is a really cool AU. Have you ever consider making a fic of it?**  
Yes. I would like to make a fic of it. There is a plot to this story. But for now, I'm not going to write it until I finish up another one of my other stories. 


	2. Original One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same one-shot posted in my Between the Shadows: Luke & Vader One-Shots Collection. 
> 
> Summary: Fourteen-year-old Luke is a Sith (a vampire), though he doesn't want to be one. He's always been told by his father, Darth Vader, he was born a Sith. Then he meets a princess who tells him that not how Sith usually come about.

Luke's favorite spot in the castle was the observatory. It was located at the top of one of the many towers. A large telescope was pointed at the sky. However, since the sky was always dark and overcast, Luke had never been able to see the stars through it. But the room was still beautiful. The floor was made of a swirling blue marble with silver lines that created a star map. The teenager loved to sit and trace the lines of the constellations.

The fourteen year old sat with his knees to his chests. He wore all black clothes, which made him easily blend in with the black stones of the castle. He brushed a piece of blonde hair from his face when a sudden sharp wind blew through the open room. The screeches of dragons could be heard in the distance.

 _Luke_ , a deep voice called inside Luke's mind.

Luke huffed, ignoring his father's call. He uncurled himself from the floor. The room had no windows or closed walls. Just open archways to the sky. Luke approached the railing and looked across Star Destroyer Castle. It was a massive complex built on top of a low craggy mountain. It got its name from the many sharp point spires and towers. As if the castle would destroy the stars.

Loud screeches filled the air as a flock of TIE dragons whipped through the spires. Luke turned his attention past the wall of the castle into the sharp rocky mountains. Eventually he spotted the huge lumbering form of an AT-AT, a massive shelled monster with two pinchers set on either side of its face. The creatures were huge but slow, yet what made them fearsome was the acid they could shoot.

Everywhere around the castle were the creatures of the dark side. Twisted and monstrous. The lands around the castle had been burned and twisted by the dark magics. The stones of the castle had turned black long ago. There were still places, like the observatory, that gave a hint of what the castle had been like before. Before the rise of the Dark Empire.

 _Luke_. This time the voice was harder. Sterner.

With a sigh Luke pushed off the railing and made for the spiraling stairway. He could only ignore his father for so long. He made his way through the castle silently. He knew this part of the castle very well. Luke saw nothing else moving through the empty, quiet, and dark halls.

He found his father in a large sitting room with large floor-to-ceiling windows that were draped in heavy purple curtains. The curtains were pulled aside. Gray light filtered in from the overcast skies. Lord Vader stood in front of the window. He was massive and tall. He was still in his armor and mask. His breathing was loud and harsh. Luke silently walked into the room and kneeled on one knee next to his father.

Silence stretched between them. Luke felt the cold icy tendrils of the Force reach out from his father and wrap around Luke. When he had first come here seven years ago, Luke had no clue what his father was doing. The icy invisible tendrils had scared him and caused him to tremble. Now Luke knew his father was simply checking on him. Making sure the boy was fine.

There was a nudge in the Force, and Luke rose from his feet. His father had turned to look at his son. He held out his arm, and Luke slowly walked forward. He knew what was expected of him. Defying Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, was not a wise course of action. Luke knew from a multitude of experience. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be a Sith. When he was brought here as a seven year old boy, he had fought as much as he could. He had tried to escape. Defied and disobeyed Vader over and over again. But each time Vader would win. He would get what he wanted out of Luke one way or another.

Luke walked up to Vader's outstretched arm and grabbed the black magic-enhanced metal of the armor. His fingers knew the way to the hidden straps that would loosen the braces. Slowly Luke helped his father out from his famous black armor. Luke gently placed each piece on a nearby table. He folded up his father's thick black cloak. Lastly Luke waited as his father took off the black helmet and the black skull mask. Luke placed both on the table and then returned to his father side.

Vader reattached his saber hilt to his belt, but then he looked over at his fourteen year old son with burning yellow eyes of a Sith. Very few people laid eyes on Darth Vader without his infamous armor on. He wore all black clothing including black leather gloves and boots. His long wavy dark blonde hair was brushed back into a loose ponytail. A scar ran on the right side of his face which cut close to his eye. Another scar ran across his left cheek.

"When was the last time you ate?" Vader asked. His voice was always deep, dark, and demanding.

"Two days ago," Luke replied softly. There would be no point in lying. Vader would be able to tell. Luke could feel his father's annoyance and dissatisfaction in the Force.

"Come," was all Vader said as he turned and stalked out of the room. Luke followed directly behind him. Luke had to keep a brisk pace to keep up with the long legs of his father. Vader didn't like if Luke fell behind. Luke either kept pace with Vader, or Vader would drag Luke.

They entered a large hall. Five stormtroopers waited at the far end. Three humans stood in front of the troopers. They were pushed to their knees as Lord Vader entered. The troopers saluted as Vader neared. The stormtroopers were dressed in their fearsome bone amour and white skull masks. The bones came from the dreaded dark side beasts like the AT-AT and the TIE dragons.

"Dismissed," Vader said and the five troopers promptly left leaving the three kneeling humans.

Vader wasted no time. He marched over to the human on the right. It was a middle aged man with long brown hair. Vader grabbed the hair and sharply pulled the man's head. The human's neck was fully displayed. Vader looked up at Luke.

"Eat," Vader ordered.

Luke closed his eyes as he took a deep steadying breath. He hated this. He hated this. He hated this. But it was too late for Luke. He had lost his humanity seven years ago when his father had found him. He opened his yellow eyes and slowly walked forward. He could feel his fangs growing longer. He became acutely aware of the blood flowing through the human. He could hear the human's heartbeat. Smell the human's blood.

He stepped up to the man and placed one hand on the man's chin and the other on the shoulder. He leaned in and stabbed his fangs into the man's neck. Instantly sweet blood rushed into Luke's mouth. He drank and drank and drank. Force, he was hungry. He hated to admit it, because he hated having to drink blood to live.

When Vader wasn't there to supervise Luke's meals, Luke was a lot better at self control. He would only drink enough to sate his hunger. The human would still be alive in the end. But it meant Luke quickly got hungry again. When Vader was watching, he would not allow Luke to eat so little, so Luke didn't hold back. He drank the human dry.

Luke stepped back. The human's skin had turned pale and white and now looked sunken in. Vader let go of the man's hair. The man crashed to the floor dead. Luke could sense his father's satisfaction in him. Vader moved to the second human. A female with curly hair. Again Vader grabbed the woman's hair to display her throat.

"Eat," Vader ordered again. Luke opened his mouth to argue. He was going to say he was full, but he knew it was lie. Vader knew that as well. There was no point in lying. No point in arguing. This woman's fate was already decided. Luke would drink her blood, willingly or not. Vader would see to it personally.

So again Luke drank the blood. He didn't drink her dry. He became full and stepped away. He could sense his father's icy tendrils of the dark side examining Luke. Satisfied, they withdrew. Vader open his mouth, his fangs long and sharp. He pulled the woman off the floor by her hair. Vader viciously bit into the woman. Luke resisted flinching at the crunching sound of Vader snapping some of the neck bones.

Vader quickly finished the woman and threw her to the ground. He took two large steps to the last human and pulled the man up. He bit into the man's neck without hesitation. Vader finished his meal quickly and again threw the human to the ground without a care. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he walked over to his son.

"Luke," he said. "You must let go of whatever shreds of your humanity you still think you have. Fully open yourself up to the Dark Side. It will get better. Easier. It doesn't have to always be a fight."

"I don't want to be a Sith," Luke said softly. He was staring down at the ground. He heard his father sighing. They were words Luke had said to his father when the two had met seven years ago. A gloved hand came under Luke's chin and gently brought his head up. Luke's yellow eyes met his father's yellow eyes.

"Foolish child," Vader said softly. "You already are a Sith. You were born a Sith." Luke said nothing. What Vader said was true. "Walk with me," Vader said as he clasped his hands behind his back. Luke came in step beside his father. Vader walked a slower pace that allowed Luke to comfortably walk beside his father.

"There are guests here at the castle," Vader said. Luke snapped his head up at his father.

"Guests?" Luke asked.

He wasn't sure what his father meant by guests. His father didn't have guests. People didn't come to this castle as guests. At least not to this part of it. The west portion of the castle was completely dedicated to his father's job as Supreme Commander of the Dark Empire's Military. Guests came to that part of the castle. Generals, admirals, soldiers.

But Luke was not allowed in the west part of the castle and no one was allowed in the east part. It was just Luke, Vader, the few servants, and the guards in the east part. The guards didn't just keep unwanted visitors out, but also kept Luke in. Vader granted the guards to use whatever force was necessary to keep Luke from leaving.

"Yes, guests. They will be quartered in the Lakeview Wing," Vader explained.

It was a self-contained wing. It had its own set of rooms and a small kitchen. It was the most south-eastern portion of the castle. It sat right at the edge of a small lake. Luke assumed it must have looked nice before the taint of the dark side turned the waters inky and black.

"You are not to go near that wing. You are not to interact with these guests," Vader paused and he turned to face his son. "Am I clear?"

"Yes father," Luke replied.

* * *

Luke wasn't sure what or who his father's guests would be, but he had not expected the teenage girl staring at Luke. She was about the same height as Luke. She wore a white dress with flowing sleeves. Her brown hair was braided into a bun. Her hands were on her hips as her brown eyes bore down on Luke.

Luke had obeyed his father's order for a week. He hadn't approached the Lakeview Wing, but he had gotten a good look at it. Warm lights shone from the windows at night. Shadows were seen moving through the rooms. If Luke got closer he could smell things. Mostly food. The warm flakey smell of bread, of stew, or frying meat. Smells Luke hadn't smelled in seven years.

A week after the guests had arrived, Lord Vader left for Imperial Center, the capital of the Dark Empire. He flew on his personal TIE dragon, which was much larger and faster than all the rest. Vader's departure meant he would be gone for a few days. Luke couldn't contain his curiosity any more. Sneaking into the wing did give Luke pause, but in the end his curiosity won out. He hadn't planned on actually meeting any of the guests, lest they report back to his father.

Luke had found himself in a sitting room. Some of the furniture had white sheets covering it, protecting it from the dust. Some of it was exposed. Layers of dust and spiderwebs covered much of the furniture. The paint was peeling in a few places on the walls. Holes were seen in the fabrics of the curtains and cushions. Luke had been distracted by a tarnished painting on the wall of a beautiful woman. He hair was done up in a elaborate style and she wore white makeup covering her whole face. As he had moved to get a closer look, he had knocked over a small table. Now he was crouched on the floor with this girl glaring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Luke stood up leaving the fallen table on the floor. "Who are you?" Luke asked back.

"I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," she said. There was a strong sense of confidence in her words and a bit of arrogance.

It was weird to have someone talking to him like this. The only person Luke had talked to in years had been his father. While the servants may have talked to him, they didn't hold conversations. They only said what was necessary. Leia was looking Luke over. He wore all black clothing. A long sleeve shirt with a button-up collar, long pants, and soft leather boots.

"Your eyes!" she said. Luke at once glanced down at the floor as he felt himself blush. "You're. . . you're a Sith!"

Luke meekly looked up at her. He knew his yellow eyes gave him away, and she had already seen them. Again she seemed to assessing him. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"You don't look much like a Sith to me," she said unimpressed.

"Sorry," Luke grumbled at her. "Not like I asked to be one."

"Of course you did," she responded. "How else did you become a Sith?"

"I was born a Sith," Luke explained. Leia paused. She tilted her head.

"You can't be born a Sith," she said. "That's impossible."

"Well it's not," Luke said defensively. "My father is a Sith, and so I'm a Sith."

Leia took a step closer and leaned in towards Luke. "Is your father Darth Vader?" There was a clear note of interest in her voice. She was fascinated. Shouldn't she be scared? Disgusted? Luke opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it. "He is, isn't he?" Leia prodded when Luke didn't respond. "So is that the lie he told you? That you were born a Sith?"

"He didn't lie!" Luke snapped at her. Luke would have known. He would sensed his father's lie. Plus his father never lied.

Leia straightened up and gave Luke a look of pity. Luke hated it. His canine teeth ached. They wanted to grow into fangs. His anger was growing. He couldn't lose himself here.

"I never thought Lord Vader would take on some kid as his apprentice," Leia said. "Surely there were better options."

"I'm his son, not his apprentice," Luke said in a dark voice. Or at least as dark as he could make it, which clearly did not intimidate this girl.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Leia continued unphased. "I've never heard of a Sith so young as you either. Were you even aware of what you were doing when you pledged yourself?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"When you took your oath to the darkness?" she said. "That's how one _usually_ becomes a Sith. You have to _choose_ to be a Sith. Choose to fall to the Dark Side, and then you pledge yourself to it. You just aren't born into it."

"I . . ." Luke stuttered. He had never heard about this before. He had to pledge himself to the Dark Side? Hadn't his father always just said to simply accept the Dark Side? It was already apart of Luke. "I've never made any pledge," he finally said. That was the truth. He was sure he would recall that, for he was sure he wouldn't pledge himself.

"Really?" Leia asked. "So how are you a Sith? Is there another way to be a Sith?"

"I told you," he said getting annoyed. "I was born one."

"Interesting," Leia said. "So you've always been like this? Since you were a baby? Yellow eyes? Drinking blood? You do drink blood right?"

Luke was quiet. A coldness had washed over him. He turned his attention towards the window. Gray light came through. Dust particles danced in the light beams. Without looking back at her, Luke replied softly in almost whisper. "No," he said.

"No?"

Luke sighed. He was getting a headache. He should leave before the guards found him. That would be a true headache. They were not kind whenever they found Luke someplace he wasn't supposed to be. Neither would his father's punishment when he found out Luke had disobeyed him.

"No," Luke barked back her. "No I was not always like _this_."

"So you did decide to become a Sith," Leia said.

"No!" Luke shouted. "I never wanted to be a Sith! But I had no choice! My father is Darth Vader, a Sith! I was born a Sith too!"

"But you said you weren't always like this?" she pushed. "I'm just trying to make sense of it. How could you say you were born a Sith and at the same time say you weren't always like a Sith? It makes no sense."

Luke dug his hands in his blonde hair. "I don't have to explain myself to you! You don't understand anything!" Luke marched passed her towards the open door. It was time to leave. Time to sneak back out of this part of the castle and back into his part. Away from her. Yet Leia grabbed his sleeve.

"No! Wait! Please!"

Luke turned to look back at her. Her brown eyes were big and round and pleading.

"I'm sorry," she said a bit uncomfortably. It felt unnatural, as if she wasn't used to having to apologize. "I . . ." She let go of Luke's sleeve and looked at the ground. "They also said I was born a Sith."

Luke took a small step back. What? How? She didn't look up at him. She simply turned and made her way through the room leaving a trail of footprints in the dust on the floor. She stopped and looked out the window.

"It's why I know so much about how one becomes a Sith," Leia explained. "I was told three years ago by my parents that . . . that . . . one day I might become a Sith. They just don't know."

"Your parents weren't Sith?" Luke asked.

"I was adopted," Leia explained. "I don't know who my birth parents are, but I know that my birth father was a Sith. When I was adopted they thought I was normal. It's never been heard of before, you know? To be born a Sith. You have to choose to be one. Usually when you're older. Yet the sun always hurt my skin. Holy water burned me . . ."

Luke's heart plunged into his chest. He knew this all too well. The memories of his childhood before . . . before his father had found him were bubbling up to the surface. He knew what it was like. He knew the burning sensation direct sunlight caused to his skin. How holy water caused him to scream and writhe in pain. How he could see in the dark much better than everyone else.

"I had a Jedi teacher," Leia continued. "My parents thought if I was raised up in the Light Side, the Dark Side could be chased away . . ."

"Is that why you're here?" Luke asked softly. "To become a Sith?"

"No," Leia sighed. "Lord Vader doesn't know anything. My parents were very adamant I not let him know anything about my birth parents." She paused as she looked over at him. Her brown eyes seeking his yellow ones. "You won't tell him?"

"No," Luke said. Or at least he wouldn't outright tell his father. If his father directly asked him . . . well there was no point in lying to Darth Vader. But he didn't need to let Leia know that.

"I was sent here as a political hostage," Leia grumbled. "The Emperor thought my father was getting too out-of-line. He had too strong of anti-Imperial ideals. So the Emperor said I would stay here to remind my father of his proper place in the Empire."

Luke didn't know how to respond that. Though he did see why his father allowed guests in his castle if it wasn't even his father's choice, but the Emperor's.

"So how did you change?" Leia asked. "How did you become a Sith like you are now? I assume you were like me once."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Luke asked as he started walking through the room towards her. "It's not a . . . It's not a happy story." He stopped as he stood besides her. She gently grabbed the wrist of his hand. She felt warm. Human. He could sense the blood rushing through her.

"I'm sure," she said. There was no hesitation in her words or eyes. She looked at Luke with hard determined eyes.

* * *

Luke was seven years old. He was small for his age, something the other initiates liked to point out. It wasn't the only thing he was teased about. Luke was different. The Jedi masters treated him differently. There were certain things Luke wasn't allowed to do. Certain things only he was allowed to do. The other initiates and even the padawans didn't like this.

Luke sighed as he pulled at his light tan tunic. Even now he was being treated differently. He walked up to the window and looked outside. A few of the Jedi masters and knights had taken the rest of the younglings out. Luke couldn't see them from his window. All he saw were the golden dunes of the Western Dune Sea of the Tatooine Desert. It stretched endlessly into the horizon. The Jedi Temple Luke lived in was built into the side of a cliff wall, right at the edge of the Jundland Wastes.

Luckily the tall cliff wall provided plenty of shade and shadow, which Luke was thankful for. He didn't like the sun. The sun, which was so strong in the desert, hurt him. The other younglings liked to tease him about it. They would stick their hands in a direct beam of sunlight coming in through a window carved from the stone of the building. They would start to pretend their arm hurt them. The others would all laugh.

The Jedi said Luke was just allergic to the sun. It was natural. He wasn't the only one to have such allergies, though it was quite rare. As such Luke wasn't brought on any lessons or trainings that took place outside during the day. There were a few lessons that took place in the shadowed depths of the canyons of the Jundland Wastes or at night. Luke loved those lessons. He loved the night. A few times Luke had crawled through a window and out into the cold sands. The cold never bothered him. He would sit against the wall of the temple and stare at the stars. They stretched endlessly and brightly in the desert sky.

Since Luke couldn't attend today's lesson, he was given barn duty. The barn was carved into the cliff wall like the temple was. They were connected via a carved out tunnel, which meant Luke didn't have to be in the sunlight. Large windows were carved into the stone, letting the light come in though luckily no direct light. The sun was now behind the cliff putting the temple in shadow.

Large stalls made of wood lined the left side of the barn. Each stall had a door carved out of the stone and a wooden door. Work benches and tables lined the right side along with hooks and shelves filled with harnesses and saddles.

Luke set about cleaning up the old dirty hay from the stalls and putting out fresh hay. Luke liked the barn. It was probably his favorite place, especially at times like this. The Jedi masters and knights were all busy and Luke was left alone with the animals.

The barn was filled with many animals. There were two large banthas, one dewback, and a mated pair of jerbas with their calf. The barn also had three eopies, but they were kept in the back and separate from everything else as they didn't get along with any of the other creatures. The barn also had a small hutch of raivor lizards which the Jedi raised for meat and hides.

Though Luke's favorite animal were the chickens. They weren't native to the Tatooine deserts. The Jedi masters said they came from a country called Takodana. A place filled with lakes of water and green forests. Luke loved the chickens. They were much kinder than than the raivor lizards. Plus they had soft feathers. The chickens had come to like Luke, at least that's what Luke thought. He could pick up a few and hold them for a small while.

Luke found himself in the chicken pen after he had finished cleaning out the hay. He had just collected the eggs from the nests. He gently carried the basket of eggs out of the pen and placed it on a bench in the barn. Next he would feed the chickens, but something caught his eye. He turned and saw a tall dark form standing on the other end of the barn. Shadows clung to it. There was a harsh breathing sound, which Luke only noticed now, coming from the figure.

Luke took a small step back. Fear had instantly washed over him upon seeing this darkness. Again Luke stepped away from this darkness. The animals had gotten quiet. The barn was oddly silent. There wasn't even the clucking from the chickens. The darkened form stepped forward. Luke glanced wildy from side to side. How could he get away? The way back to the temple via the tunnel was behind the shadowed figured. There were the stall doors that lead outside . . . into the sun. Luke glanced uneasily at the doors. He would have to act soon. The form was quickly approaching Luke.

"Don't," came a dark deep voice. There was a sense of power in those words. It seemed to reverberate inside of Luke. In his bones. "You can not run from me, boy."

The shadows seemed to give way as the creature came closer. Luke noticed it was a man. A tall towering man dressed in black armor. He wore a black skull mask under a black helmet. Luke noticed the saber sword attached to the man's waist. It looked just like the Jedi sabers, but this man was no Jedi. Luke recognized the bone mask. All the initiates had seen the drawings. The Jedi Masters often preached about these creatures. The Sith. The dark lords of the Dark Side of the Force, the opposite of the Light Side which the Jedi served.

Luke took another step back, but he stumbled and fell. He should get up. He should move. Run. Go get the masters or a knight. Go get anyone. The Sith now stood only a few paces away. His terrible breathing filled the barn. It was the only sound Luke could hear except for his beating heart. A coldness had crept into the barn, and Luke shivered slightly.

The Sith's hand raised up and slowly took off his black helmet and then his black skull mask. Luke was surprised to see a very normal looking man underneath. He had long curled dark blond hair. There was a scar above his right eye and another scar across his left cheek. But he wasn't a normal man. Luke knew from the golden yellow eyes. The eyes of a blood-drinking Sith.

The Sith slowly kneeled to the ground in front of Luke. He placed his helmet and mask on the ground next to him. Luke noticed the breathing sound had stopped. The Sith was looking at Luke intently. Assessing him. Examining him. Luke shivered again.

"You are . . . Luke," the Sith said. Luke dared not say anything. He dared not even move. The Sith let out a small breath and then . . . he smiled. Luke didn't think the expression fit on this man's face. "My Luke," he said softly and affectionately. "It was the name she wanted. You look so much like her."

An odd tense silence filled the air. Luke felt frozen. His body felt like it was under pressure, as if at a moment's notice his body would jump up and spring forward. The Sith edged a bit closer, and Luke let a small whine of fear.

"Luke," the Sith said softly and quietly. "Come." He opened his arms to Luke as if inviting Luke to him.

"You're-you're a Sith!" Luke finally said.

"Yes," the Sith replied with a laugh. He seemed amused. "As you are too, little one."

"No-no!" Luke croaked. "I'm a Jedi!"

"You are anything but a Jedi," the Sith said harshly. "You are my son."

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!" Luke cried. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Luke was an orphan adopted by the Temple. He was going to be a Jedi.

"Search your feelings, young one. You know what I say is true."

Luke scooted further away from the man. He bumped into one of the work tables in the barn. Several items clattered on the table and rolled off to the floor. Luke eyed the training saber swords that had fallen to the floor. They had been brought into the barn to be cleaned. Luke desperately reached out and grabbed one. He pulled the sheath from the sword. The white metal blade started to glow blue.

"Put down that saber, child," the Sith growled.

Luke unsteadily got to his feet. He was trembling. He was scared, but he had to do this. The Sith were bad! Luke held the blade out in front of him and pointed it at the Sith. The Sith just looked annoyed. He slowly stood to his full towering height. He looked down at Luke and then pulled free his saber hilt from his belt. There was no sheath nor blade, yet suddenly a sword made of red light erupted from the hilt.

This man was a true master. A true Sith lord. Only Jedi masters could produce a true lightsaber blade. Luke's training sword had been dipped in holy water. When channeling the Force into the sword it made it glow, but as one mastered the Force eventually the water and the even the metal blade were no longer necessary.

"Do you really wish to duel me, young one?" the Sith asked. The glow of his red blade was much stronger than the dull light of Luke's blue sword. The barn was casted in the eerie red light. Luke didn't drop his sword or his stance. He just stared at the Sith. "You truly are my child," the Sith said with a smile.

In an instant it was all over. The fight had never even started. Luke was slammed to the ground. The air pushed out of him. He stared wide eyed at the stone ceiling of the barn. His mind swam in dizzying circles. He blinked a few times clearing the spots from his eyes. Luke laid on the ground flat on his back. The Sith crouched over him. A heavy knee was pressed against Luke's stomach. Luke's training blade was stretched across his chest. A large and heavy hand grasped Luke's hand that held the sword handle. The Sith's red sword was gone.

The Sith stared down at Luke. Luke noticed that the Sith's yellow eyes had a red ring around them. The Sith's free hand came to up to Luke's face and gently brushed the hair from Luke's face. Then the Sith's eyes traveled down to the blue sword. His hand tightened on Luke's and started to push the hand down. The blade grew closer to Luke. Luke wiggled and squirmed, but the Sith had him pinned down.

"Why do you fear this blade?" the Sith asked in a calm tone. He pushed the blade down some more. Luke could feel the metal sitting right on the cloth of his tunic. Luke whimpered as again he tried to wiggle away, but this time his thrashing was much more subdued. Much more careful. "A Jedi shouldn't fear this blade, a mere training sword. It has only been coated in Holy Water, which causes no harm . . . except to those of the Dark Side. Luke, you are my son. You were born a Sith."

"I don't want to be a Sith," Luke cried.

"You cannot fight this," the Sith replied softly. "It is your destiny."

"No! I'm not a Sith! I'm a Jedi!"

"Then this won't hurt," the Sith said as he pushed the blade of the sword against Luke.

The top part of the blade touched Luke's collarbone and lower neck. At once a scream tore out of Luke as pain tore into the boy like lightning. Then the pressure was gone. The blade was gone. Luke heard it clatter to the ground as the Sith threw it to the side. The Sith slipped his armored arms under Luke and carefully picked the boy. He gently cradled the boy in his arms and to his chest. Tears had formed into Luke's eyes as he still fought back the burning sting of where the blade had touched his skin.

"Luke," the Sith said softly. "My little Luke. As you see you are a Sith. You were born one. The Jedi have lied to you."

"No," Luke cried weakly.

"It's time to accept your destiny," the Sith said. Through Luke's tear-stained version he saw the Sith open his mouth. His saw the fangs grow longer and pointed.

"No. No. No," Luke pleaded. His voice was weak and hoarse.

The Sith tightened his hold on the little boy. The Sith leaned over, his mouth open wide. Luke felt the two sharp fangs against his neck. For a brief second Luke thought perhaps this man, this Sith, this person who claimed to be Luke's father, wouldn't bite him. But then the fangs pushed into him slowly. It hurt, but not as bad as the sword had moments ago. Luke could feel the warmth of blood trickling down his neck.

Then he felt the cold grow from fangs in his neck. The cold grew colder and colder until it started to hurt. It started to burn. A cold burning that tore through Luke's veins. He started to scream. His whole body writhed in pain, but the Sith kept his tight grip on the boy. Luke thrashed and pushed at the Sith. The pain was all over his body. Each nerve was screaming. His body started to slow down as he grew sluggish. His eyes grew heavy. His screaming stopped as his breaths grew long and deep. Slowly his eyes shut, and Luke fell into the darkness.

* * *

Luke felt cold. Colder than he had ever felt before. He felt like stone. Heavy. Unmovable. Cold. He slowly opened his eyes, but even do that simple task was hard. It took a while for his eyes to even focus. When they did, he saw a high vaulted ceiling. It wasn't the rough carved ceiling of the barn. He knew this ceiling. This was the ceiling of the sanctuary inside the temple. The most holy spot where the Jedi sat to meditate and connect with the Force.

Then a shadow fell over Luke. The blurry black shape slowly came into Focus. It was the Sith. He was wearing his black skull mask and helmet. He looked down at Luke for a short moment, before he dragged something into Luke's view. The Sith was holding one of the Jedi master's by the throat. The Jedi's tan and brown robes were torn and tattered. A large bruise was on the master's face.

Luke tried to move. Tried to open his mouth. Tried to do anything he could to communicate to the master, but he couldn't. His body was too cold. Too heavy. But Luke did feel his eyes widen as he watched the Sith take a small sharp knife across the Jedi's throat. At once bright red blood poured from the cut. The Sith pulled the Jedi over Luke so the blood poured in to Luke's mouth.

Luke didn't even realize he had opened his mouth. Didn't know he could, but his mouth must have been open as he felt the blood going down his throat. It was warm. So warm. It felt good. He could feel the warm blood going into his stomach.

Wait.

He was drinking blood. No. No. No. He couldn't drink blood. That was what Sith do. His body shuddered as he started to gag and couch. The master was pulled away from Luke. The blood stopped pouring into him. The Sith looked down at him. With his free hand, the Sith reached up and pulled off the jaw piece of his mask revealing his mouth. Then the Sith bit into the Jedi's neck. The Sith didn't feast for long on the already drained Jedi. He threw the corpse to the side.

The Sith disappeared and returned with another Jedi master, who like the one before looked worn and battered. Luke wondered if they had fought the Sith. He hoped they did. He hoped they didn't go quietly. Again the Sith slashed the Jedi's throat. Again the Jedi's neck was placed above Luke's throat so the blood would pour into his mouth.

 _Don't fight it, Luke_. A dark deep rich voice echoed inside Luke's mind. Yet Luke tried. He tried so hard not to drink, but the blood was pouring into his mouth and down his throat. Again the Sith pulled the Jedi away. Again the Sith stabbed his own fangs into the Jedi and drank the rest of the blood.

Luke was thankful when the Sith didn't disappear to go get another one of the Jedi. Instead the Sith carefully picked Luke up. It was over, Luke thought. He had fought it off. There would be no more blood. The boy was cradled against the cold black armor of the Sith. Luke started to relax. He could go to sleep. When he woke up this would all be over. But then he noticed the Sith leaning over with long sharp fangs. Luke tried to wiggle away, but still his body was cold and heavy. The fangs pierced into him. The horrible searing pain tore through him again. Though this time Luke blacked out shortly after.

* * *

Leia had been quiet throughout the whole story. The two now stood side by side looking out the window. The view showed the black inky waters of the small lake that sat next to the castle. The castle itself could be seen towering up into the cloudy sky on the left side of the lake.

"I'm not sure how long it lasted," Luke said. His voice was almost a whisper. "But it carried out the same. I would wake up. Father would slit the throat of a Jedi and force me to drink their blood. When all the masters had died, he moved on to the knights. Then to the padawans and lastly the other initiates. None of them survived. Each of them . . . each of them their blood is in me."

Luke paused. His eyes were a bit unfocused. He wasn't seeing the dreary landscape of Star Destroyer Castle, but the warm bright dunes and the Jedi Temple. He recalled the faces of the Jedi he had grown up with. The kind yet stern faces of the masters as they lectured. The faces of the knights as they laughed or scolded the younglings for skipping out on their duties. He even recalled the padawans and initiates. Then he saw each of their faces etched in horror as Vader had slit their throats open.

"I then slept for a very long time. When I woke up, I was here. And here I've been ever since over the last seven years," Luke said.

Leia's face looked paler. A slight look of horror played across her face. Luke didn't blame her. He did warn her his story was not a good story.

"I understand what it's like," Luke said breaking the small silence that had fallen between them. "To be different. To be picked on, but . . . Leia . . . I would never wish this life on anyone. The life of a Sith. I never got to pick. Father always tells me I had no choice in the matter. I was born a Sith. It was my destiny. And . . . and I don't know. You may become a Sith yet, but if you have a choice . . . it's much better to be a human."

Leia said nothing. Her wide eyes just stared at Luke.

"I need to go," he said softly. Leia was quiet and still, too lost in her own thoughts. Too lost in the details of Luke's story. He nodded goodbye and slipped back off in to the castle.


	3. Brought Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Vader brings Luke home after finding him in the Tatooine Desert.

Vader knelt by the large bundle of blankets and gently pulled them back to reveal the sleeping face of a boy. Behind his black bone death mask, Vader smiled. As carefully as he could, he picked up the bundle and headed out of the TIE dragon cavern to the bridge that connected the cave to his palace. All the while, he kept looking down at the boy. At his child. His _son_! Who had _lived_! And now he was home. They could be together, as a family. 

Vader entered an empty sitting room and slowly lowered the boy down onto a sofa. At once Vader pulled off his gloves and helmet and set them on the floor. He knelt down and gently brushed the hair from his son’s face. He had yet to get tired of looking at his boy. He had already traced every feature. He liked to remark the similarities to his parents, but especially the traits he shared with his mother: her eyes and her nose and the little birthmarks. 

He smiled. 

He reluctantly rose and stripped out of the rest of his famed and fearsome black armor. He was usually a bit more ceremonious with undressing as he took great pride and care of his armor. But he was not feeling patient enough for that at the moment. Once down to his underlayer of black leather, he strapped his lightsaber hilt on to his belt and returned to his son’s side. Slowly he peeled off the layers of blankets the boy had been wrapped in to protect him from the cold biting winds during their dragon ride to Vader’s palace. 

Once freed, Vader checked over his son’s body to make sure nothing had happened during their long trip. Pleased that everything looked sound, he scooped up the boy into his arms. It was much easier to hold him without the armor and the layers of blankets. He held the child tight to his chest as he walked through the halls. His eyes rarely leaving Luke’s face. 

This seven-year-old boy was amazing. A miracle. Vader had thought he had lost it all and yet despite everything, somehow, Luke had survived. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Luke’s hair and left a soft kiss. Luke’s skin had cooled and paled considerably since he had found him at the temple in the desert. His Sith transformation would soon be complete. Luke would finally be what he was always meant to be, a powerful Sith Lord who would one day rule the world as Emperor. Vader would see to it. 


	4. The Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Luke adjusts to consuming blood.

Luke heard the heavy lock on the door unlatch. He curled into a ball and held the bed sheets tightly to him as the metal door swung open. He didn’t dare look up as he heard the heavy footsteps approach until they came to a stop next to the large bed. Luke slowly pulled down the covers to just below his nose. 

Darth Vader stood next to the bed holding a large pitcher. His gold eyes were staring directly at Luke. The boy let out a small whimper and gripped the sheets tighter. 

“It is time to eat,” Vader said in his usual deep dark voice. He walked away from the bed to a small table where a large metal cup sat. He poured dark deep red liquid from the pitcher into the cup. 

Luke could smell it. Smell the _blood_. 

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it.

He hated the smell. He hated how it made his fangs grow in anticipation and how his stomach tightened in hunger. He hated how wanted it. Tears started to burn in his eyes as he thought about where this blood had come from. Some poor helpless person had been drained just for Luke. 

Vader picked up the cup and walked over to the bed. He carefully sat down on the edge as not to spill anything. Luke pulled the covers over his head. 

“Luke.” 

The boy flinched. 

“Luke,” Vader said again. “It is time to eat.”

“I … I don’t want to,” Luke said. His voice shakey and barely above a whisper. Vader sighed. 

“You do not have a choice,” Vader growled softly. 

Of course, Luke did. He didn’t _have_ to eat. That’s why he was still curled up in the bedsheets. A large hand fell on top of his back making Luke jump a little. The hand rubbed a few small circles before it slid up to the top of his head and pulled down the covers. 

Vader held the cup out towards Luke, but the boy only shook his head. Vader sighed again as he placed his cold hand on top of Luke’s head. He gently stroked Luke’s hair before it went down the nape of Luke’s neck. Luke yelped as Vader’s hand tightly grabbed his neck causing the boy’s head to snap back. The cup was on his lips at once and the still-warm liquid was poured down his throat. Tears ran down his face. 

He hated this. He hated this. He hated this. 

But he drank anyways. He drank because he was hungry, and this was the only thing he craved. The only thing that soothed the hunger inside of him. 

The cup finally pulled away along with Vader’s hand on his neck. Luke curled up and coughed and sputtered. Red flecks of blood were cast out on the white bedsheets. A hand was on his back again, gently rubbing circles. Luke blinked and looked up at the Sith with teary eyes. They both stared at each other; both with matching gold eyes.

Vader moved closer to Luke and pulled the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Cold lips pressed against the top of Luke’s head. 

“It will get better,” Vader whispered. 

Luke leaned his head against his father’s chest. He didn’t think it would get better. He was always going to hate being a Sith. 


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Luke struggles with being a Sith.

Luke had found a quiet corner in the palace. It was within the boundaries Vader had set for him. The palace was huge and filled with lots of cold empty rooms with dusty furniture. What had this place been before Vader? Before the taint of the Dark Side? It was so big. Had it once been a lively place filled with warm people? 

He sat down in front of a large paned window. It looked out across the lake to the mountains. A few dragons circled lazily in the sky. The dark clouded sky where the sun never shone through. The Dark Side magic prevented it. It protected this place. Protected Vader. Protected … Luke, too. When was the last time he had seen the sun? It had been back in Tatooine. Back on that day when … when he had first met Vader … when he had become … become …

He recalled Vader pulling him towards him with his mouth open and those sharp fangs. He still recalled the pain. The searing flames that burned through him and the welcomed darkness that came next. Only to awake to the horror and the blood … so much blood … the blood of the Jedi knights and padawans … and … and …

Thick tears rolled down his cheeks. His body shook with sobs. What had he caused? If he hadn’t been at that temple, they would be all still be alive. And so many others. So many others that had to die just so he could live … why … Why? _Why_! A cry bubbled out of his throat. He couldn’t keep silent any more. He cried. He hiccuped and sobbed. His body shook. What had he become? He was a monster! A Sith! He never wanted this! He hated this! He just wanted to go back! 

He wasn’t even aware of his father entering the room until the large leather-gloved hand slid against his back and started to rub soothing circles. Another hand circled around his shoulders, pulling him into his father’s chest. He couldn’t help it. He collapsed into his father. He buried his face into the dark vest his father wore. There was a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

A giant sob violently escaped him. His muscles spasmed. It hurt. He hurt. 

Vader hugged him tighter. “Shhhh,” he said softly into LUke’s hair. “Everything is all right.”

“No– no it’s–s not,” Luke sobbed. 

Vader started to rock gently back and forth. “It might not be, at this moment. In your heart. But it will be.”

“N– no it won’t–t!” 

Vader didn’t understand! He never would! He didn’t care!

There was another soft kiss on his head. Through cloudy eyes, he looked up at his father. Vader’s face was completely crumpled in concern. A gloved hand came up to his cheek and gently brushed away some of the tears. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. Why? Why was he kind? Why … he … didn’t … care … He … 

“I love you, little one,” Vader whispered. “I hate to see you hurting so much.”

He broke down again. He buried his head back into his father’s chest. His arms wrapped around his father and he hugged him tightly. Vader just held him equally as tight, gently rocking him, and occasionally leaving small kisses on his head.


	6. Read to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Vader checks up on his son's progress on his reading assignment.

Vader swept back into his office. It was large with windows taking up the back wall. It gave an impressive view over his palace and down into the valley below it where the Imperial military headquarters were stationed. It was a sprawling complex of buildings and work yards. Further beyond that where the land met the ocean, were the dockyard where the Empire’s fleet was being built and maintained. He held in his hand a paper report and threw it on his desk. He glanced over at his son, who hadn’t moved since he had left. Vader had set up a small desk for Luke next to his. That way the boy could study comfortably. 

Vader walked over and looked down at the book. “That is the same page you were on the last time I checked,” he grumbled. 

Luke jumped and stiffened. Why was the boy still so wary of him? He was his father. 

“Have you been trying?” Vader asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Luke was avoiding looking at him. Vader could only see the top of his head. “Luke? Speak when I have asked you a question.” 

There was a loud sniff. Luke wiped his nose with his arm. It was followed by another sniffle. Was … was he crying? Vader bent over, and sure enough, a few tears were slipping down Luke’s cheek. 

“Why are you crying?” Vader asked alarmed. 

This only caused Luke to start crying harder. Soft sobs came out of the boy. Something painful pulled at Vader’s heart. What had he done? All he had asked was why hadn’t Luke done his assignment? Why the tears? Vader grabbed Luke by the arm and pulled him over to the couch. The two sat down. Vader slipped a hand under Luke’s chin and slowly lifted his face up. It was an all too familiar gesture. It felt like Vader had to do this often as if it was the only way to get his son to even look at him directly. Watery gold eyes finally met his. 

“Why are you crying?” Vader asked again. His voice … was softer this time. 

“I … I …” But then sobs overtook the boy and his words were drowned out. 

Vader sighed impatiently. “You what?” 

“The w–w–words,” Luke mumbled. “Are too– too hard. I can’t–t read them.” 

Vader’s hand fell away from Luke’s chin as he rose up, marched over to the desk, collected the book, and returned back to the sofa. He looked down at the book. It was a comprehensive history of a famous general and war tactician. It would educate Luke well for his future role with the Empire. Vader scanned over the page. Were these words too hard? Some of them did seem a bit … complex … 

He looked over at his son. His small, young son. Vader sighed. Then he started to read the page out loud. Luke seemed startled at first. All he did was sit still and quiet and just listen. And then … then he … scooted closer so he could look at the book. He shifted to get comfortable. He was leaning against Vader. 

Vader’s voice was unbroken and gave no hint of his thoughts and emotions whirling around inside of him. Never had his son approached him willingly. Never had he sought out Vader’s touch. And he was, finally, cuddling up to him?! Vader’s heart melted, but his facade stayed the same. He kept reading to the end of the page and then the next. In fact, he kept reading for quite some time just to enjoy his son’s presence next to his. 


	7. Bedtime Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Vader lays down in bed next to his son. He can't help but hug his sleeping son.

Vader placed his head against the pillow. He stared up at the thick dark canopy of his bed. His body was winding down. It took a lot to let go and sleep for a Sith. Sleeping was when they were at their most vulnerable. They were heavy sleepers and were hard to rouse. Sith of old used to sleep in coffins amongst the dead so they could rest undisturbed, but there were plenty of stories about Jedi hunters peeling back a coffin lid and driving a sharp wooden stake into the heart of a sleeping Sith. There were no more Jedi, but there were still plenty of other threats namely other Sith as well as any bold humans. 

Luckily, Sith could go long stretches without sleep. However, the longer they went without it, the more rest they would need and would have to sleep longer to recover. The longest Vader had slept was for a week straight. He had pushed himself hard and didn’t sleep for two and a half months. Now when he was at home, he stuck to a regular schedule. He would sleep every three days. He would only need a few hours, and he made sure those hours would be when Luke was also asleep.

Vader turned his head. On the other side of the large bed was the small form of his son. Luke’s back was to him, so all he could see was the blond hair poking out from under the covers that were pulled up to his ears. Vader rolled over to his side and reached his hand across the mattress. His fingers stopped right above Luke’s head. He retracted them, laid them flat on the mattress, and once again stared at the canopy. 

What was he doing? He couldn’t help it. He looked at his son out of the corner of his eye. He was supposed to be a Sith lord and not just any Sith lord, but Darth Vader. Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. Right-hand Man to the Emperor. He was the second most powerful man in the Empire, no the world. And yet … he rolled over again. He was also a father. The father of Luke. A small little boy. A small wondrous and miraculous child. A child he thought he had lost and never imagined he would have, and yet here they were. Father and son. 

Vader slowly moved across the mattress until he laid directly next to his son. Luke truly was small. He was slightly curled up. His hand rested on his pillow next to his face. Vader couldn’t help but smile. It was a soft and sad smile. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around his son and pulled the boy close to him. Luke didn’t wake up. Of course, he didn’t. He was a little Sith, who also slept heavily. Vader kissed the top of Luke’s head as he finally got comfortable and started to relax. 

His heart ached. He loved this child. He loved this child so much. All Vader wanted, truly wanted, was for him and his son to be together and be happy. And yet … Luke resisted. His mind had been too poisoned by the Jedi. He was too scared and too stubborn to accept his birthright- his power! He was a Sith! He would be grand and powerful. The rest of the Sith, nay the Empire, would bend the knee to Vader’s beautiful son in time. But Luke had to accept his power and destiny. Not only did he resist it, he hated it. 

Vader hugged Luke tighter. No matter what Vader had tried, Luke still hadn’t accepted the Dark Side. He had tried to show Luke what power awaited him. Had punished the boy for not accepting it. Isolated him in this room in hopes some time to reflect would be good. He had Luke read the histories of the Sith, so he could see what Sith had achieved in the past. Nothing. Nothing had worked. Luke wanted nothing to do with being a Sith. He didn’t even want to drink blood, the very thing he had to eat to survive. If Vader let him, his little boy would purposely starve to death. 

No. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He … He loved Luke too much. If he lost Luke … it would break him. He kissed the top of Luke’s head again. If only his son would accept his powers. There was so much Vader wanted to teach and show his son. Train him to use a sword, how to care for the dragons, even ride them, and how to use the Dark Side of the Force. But the boy was so adamant against the Dark Side. The Jedi teachings he was raised with had their poisonous claws in deep. When? When would the boy finally let go of such foolish ideals? 

When … when could the two of them be a proper family? A proper father and son? They could be … so happy …

Vader’s tight hold started to loosen as he slowly faded off to sleep. Both father and son were fast asleep when Luke rolled to his other side. He unconsciously pressed his head against his father’s chest and snuggled against his father even wrapping one arm around Vader. 


	8. Cow Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Luke is still against drinking human blood, so his father offers up an alternative.

Luke stood at the large window. His father stood behind him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. He stood straight with a lump in his throat. The window was in the north part of the castle, the part Luke was not allowed to go to. It was the entrance of the massive palace. He looked down at a large courtyard. Beyond it was a thick and tall wall. The gate was open and soldiers wearing the white bone armor either stood on guard or marched around, except for a man wearing a brown stained leather apron. He held a rope tied to a small calf. 

Vader’s hand tightened on Luke’s shoulders as a trooper came up to the calf, grabbed it by its hind ankles, and pulled it up into the air. The man in the apron, a butcher Luke realized, pulled out a thick long knife. Luke tensed as he knew what was going to happen next. Why? Why had his father brought him here to witness this? Was this a punishment? What had Luke done? He hadn’t wanted to drink blood last night … His father had gotten angry. 

The calf let out a screech as the butcher slit the calf’s throat. Red blood instantly spilled out of the cut and into a metal pail that had been placed under the calf. Luke tried to turn away, but Vader’s grip tightened. 

“You will watch this,” Vader growled. 

Luke said nothing. He didn’t move. Not even his head. But he glanced away from the calf. Though he couldn’t escape it completely. It was there in his peripheral vision. They stood there for a long while. Luke was sure the calf had long since died and bled out. But then there was a sharp knock at his door. 

“Enter,” Vader said in his deep authoritative voice. The hand fell off Luke’s shoulder, who gladly turned away from the window. This meant he was looking at the door. A stormtrooper was walking in carrying in a familiar metal pail. “Leave it on the table,” Vader ordered. The trooper did as ordered, left the room, and closed the door. Luke and Vader were alone. 

Vader marched over to the table and grabbed the handle of the pail. “Come,” he said without looking back at his son. Luke obeyed and followed closely behind his father as they returned to the southern part of the palace. The familiar part. The part that was Luke’s home. They entered a room with a large wooden table with chairs around it. A dining room. Luke took a sharp breath and held in it in his chest as he eyed the two metal goblets. However, they were empty and there was no pitcher of blood. 

Vader put the pail down next to the goblets. He grabbed one and dipped it into the pail. Red cow’s blood dripped over the edge. Vader wiped the sides down with a small black cloth he had pulled out of his pocket. Then he held it out towards Luke. 

“Drink,” he said. 

Luke walked forward and took the cup cautiously. He looked down at the familiar red liquid. It looked similar to human blood, but it wasn’t quite the same. The biggest difference was the smell. Human blood had a very strong smell. The cow blood was nowhere near as strong. 

“You said you did not want to drink human blood,” Vader said. A familiar note of impatience in his voice. Luke looked back down at the cup. “Luke,” Vader said. He sounded tired. “You are a Sith. There is no changing that. You must drink blood to live.”

Luke nodded. He placed the rim of the cup to his lips and took a drink. At once he started coughing. The blood sloshed out of the cup as his body shook. He managed to get the cup back on the table, but blood was splashed about. Luke coughed and sputtered. Red blood splattered across the ground. He took in deep breaths as he calmed down. He wiped his watery eyes. 

His father stood with his arms across his chest. He looked unamused. “Not to your liking?” Vader asked dryly. “I thought you might have liked it considering your reluctance around human blood, but I understand if you don’t want it. I can arrange a cup of human–”

“No,” Luke said. His voice was weak and not loud, but Vader stopped. He raised a single eyebrow. The right one with the scar through it. “I’ll drink it.” 

Vader slowly nodded and then looked pointedly at the cup. Luke grabbed it again and brought it back up to his lips. He swallowed hard. He didn’t want to drink the cow’s blood. It was … It was disgusting. It was sour and bitter and … vile. But if that meant he didn’t have to drink human blood, then he would drink the cow blood. Cows … cows weren’t humans. They were slaughtered all the time for their meat. The blood was probably going to go waste anyway. Sure, his father had put on a dramatic act of slaughtering the calf, but surely that wouldn’t happen every time. 

Luke decided to gulp down the blood. Quick and fast. He tipped the cup back. The warm thick blood poured down his throat. Immediately, his throat tightened. He had to fight back the urge to cough, but he kept drinking. A gurgled bubbled out of him, a bit of blood dripped down his chin. But it was bad. It was so bad. And … he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t keep drinking this … but he did. It was just a cow. A baby cow. It wasn’t a human. It wasn’t …

Flashes of horrified Jedi masters and knights flashed across his memory. Their eyes were wide as Vader pulled a sharp knife across their throats. Their blood fell directly into Luke’s mouth …

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as he finished the rest of the calf’s blood. His body trembled as he set the cup back on the table. “Can I … Can I … be excused?” Luke asked without looking up. 

“Very well,” Vader said. “You may go.” 

With his head down, he scurried from the room. He turned the corner to a new hallway and started to run. Where? Where could he go? He … He was going to throw up. His stomach was tightening up. He could feel his throat opening up. He dashed into a small dark room and hunched over in the corner. He instantly threw up. Dark red blood splattered the ground around him. Tears ran down his cheeks. Then he threw up again and again. Once, he was sure his stomach was completely empty, he got up. 

He moved slowly on trembling legs. He wasn’t sure how long he had stumbled or how he came to the room with the water. It was probably a bucket for cleaning, but Luke scooped up handfuls of it. Water had no taste for him. It just felt cold. It didn’t quench his thirst or hunger, but it did help wash the taste of the cow’s blood out. It did cool down his burning throat. He drank and drank until his stomach was full. Then he made his way slowly to the large bedroom. It was like a vault with how secure and silent it was. He stripped out of his soiled clothes and slipped into a clean nightshirt. Then he climbed into the large bed, curled up, and pulled the blankets tight to him. It was still light out, but he fell asleep. 

He awoke to his father gently shaking him. Vader’s hand laced through Luke’s hair as he started to stroke it. 

“Time to get up, little one,” Vader said in a soft voice. 

Luke closed his eyes. Sometimes his father could be nice and caring like this. Then Vader pulled his hand away. Luke heard his heavy steps walk towards the wardrobe. Soon Vader returned with fresh clothing. Luke sighed and got out of bed. Once he was dressed, Vader led them to the same dining room from the day before. Again there were the two goblets and they were both filled with red blood. 

Luke could smell it, the blood. The human blood. His fangs ached and started to grow. He was hungry after throwing up his meal yesterday. Vader picked up both cups and held one out to Luke. Luke took it and eagerly brought it up to his lips. The cup was tipped back, the liquid was coming, and that was when he realized it. When he smelled it. This wasn’t human blood. It was cow’s blood again. He closed his lips and tightened them. The blood hit his lips, but none made it into his mouth. Luke pulled the cup away and placed it on the table. 

“Something wrong?” Vader asked. He stood holding his untouched cup. Luke couldn’t look at him, so he stared down at his feet. “Not hungry?” Vader leaned over and placed his cup on the table. Luke was instantly drawn to look at it. The smell wafted through the air. His fangs grew longer still. “Would you prefer my cup?” Vader asked. “I find animal blood disgusting, myself. All Sith do in fact. Though it can serve as a substitute for human blood. I have had to resort to feasting on horse blood once during a military campaign after I had drained all of the human soldiers.” 

Luke just stared at the two cups. His eyes kept going back to Vader’s cup. Vader’s cup of human blood. The blood that smelled so good. 

“No?” Vader asked. He picked up his cup and took a long sip. Luke’s stomach clenched in hunger. Vader took another sip. “Luke. You know you need to eat. I do not want to make you eat. We both know how uncomfortable that can be.”

The face of a crying padawan crossed Luke’s mind. It had been the moment before their throat had been cut. 

“Yes, sir,” Luke said softly. 

He looked back at his cup. He could do this. He picked up the cup and brought back up to his lips. He took a small sip. Immediately, his body reacted. He ended up spitting it out. He slammed the cup down and turned away from it as he blinked back tears. A hand softly grabbed his chin and pulled it up. Luke looked up into the golden eyes of his father. Vader’s face was creased in concern. 

“What will it be?” 

“I … I don’t want …”

“Want what? Luke?”

“I don’t want the cow blood,” Luke said looking away unable to meet his father’s gaze. 

Vader sighed. “And what do you want?” 

That was when Luke realized this was all Vader’s plan. From the calf in the courtyard to this meal with the two cups. He knew. He knew the cow blood was disgusting and Luke wouldn’t be able to stomach it. Knew that Luke would have to choose human blood. Tears stung his eyes. He blinked them away before they fell down his cheek.

“Hu– human blood,” Luke whispered. 

Vader smiled as he withdrew his hand and straightened up. He had won. He picked up the cup, his cup. Then he drank the rest of it. Luke could only stare open-mouthed. Vader put the cup back down.

“Come,” he said. “You’ll want some fresh blood.” Luke paled. He looked down at his feet. “Luke?” Vader asked. His voice a nearing a growl. 

Luke shuffled after his father. He kept his gaze pointed at his feet as they walked to all too familiar feeding room. A human was already waiting. They were on their knees with their head sagged down to their chest. The chest rose with slow and even breaths. Vader stood next to Luke glaring at him. He was waiting and would soon grow impatient. Luke heaved a deep sigh before he walked across the small room. He tried not to think about how this was a person, a life, a soul, that he had in his hands as he pushed the head to the side and leaned down towards the neck. His fangs were long and pointed. He only hesitated a small moment before he plunged his fangs in. Instantly, sweet, sweet blood filled his mouth. Luke couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It tasted good. It tasted so good. He hated that it tasted so good. 

When he had finished his meal, he pulled away, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and looked back at his father. Vader nodded. “Are you full?” he asked. 

“Yes father,” Luke said. 

“Good. Now come.” Vader turned sharply on his heels and marched out of the room. Luke glanced down at the dead human. Shame and guilt burned through him, so he looked away and ran from the room. 


	9. First Time to Meet the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Vader takes Luke to meet the dragons for the first time.

Luke grabbed Vader’s jacket tightly as he buried his face into Vader's back. It was cold and windy out here on the large balcony, but that was not why Luke was hiding. It was because of the large black dragon that had been waiting for them. It was huge with long sharp teeth and spikes. It could easily eat Luke with a simple snap. Why had Vad– his father brought him out here? 

“Luke,” Vader said. “Stop hiding.” 

He shook his head. He was not moving. At least right now Vader was between him and the dragon. Vader was … strong … he was a Sith lord after all. 

“Luke,” Vader said again in that all too familiar tone. The ‘I’m Getting Annoyed’ tone. 

In a quick move, Vader grabbed Luke’s hands, pried them off his jacket, and stepped away leaving Luke exposed. He let out a small terrified yelp as he dashed towards his father. Vader knelt down to one knee. One arm wrapped around Luke’s waist as Luke wrapped his arms around Vader. His other hand came up and gently brushed Luke’s soft blonde hair from his golden eyes. Luke looked up at his father. 

Why … was he so nice sometimes? How could he be? It was almost … fatherly. And then he could be an evil Sith, snarling and slashing people’s throats open and making Luke drink the blood …

“It’s alright, Luke,” Vader said softly. “She won’t hurt you.” 

He turned and looked at the dragon. The hand that had been stroking Luke’s hair rose up, and the dragon started to slowly creep forward. She was huge and towered over them even though she was crouched down. Her gold eyes were staring at Luke. The blacks of her eyes were slits. She bumped her snout against Vader’s hand and nuzzled it. Vader smiled and rubbed his hand along the scales. 

“See?” Vader said. 

The nose was coming closer. Luke squeezed Vader tighter. He felt the hot air of the dragon’s breath. His hair fluttered with each puff of air. Very gently and slowly, the tip of the dragon’s nose pressed against Luke’s arm. The dragon took big deep breaths as she sniffed him. Then she let out a high pitch noise. The blacks of her eyes turned round and large. She lowered herself to the ground and got comfortable. Then she started to growl. Luke buried his head into Vader’s shoulder. 

“She’s just purring,” Vader murmured softly into Luke’s hair. 

Purring? Luke lifted his head. The dragon let out a few more chirps. 

“That’s how she communicates to any babies,” Vader said. “She sees you as my baby … My son. I have a very strong bond with her. She was the one who brought you here. Dragons raise their young communally, and I am considered part of their pack. She was a bit stressed I was keeping you away.” 

Luke looked at the dragon. She blinked very slowly at him and started to purr louder. Luke could feel the vibrations. 

“You can pet her if you want,” Vader said as he reached out and gently stroked her snout again. 

Luke only stared for a moment, but he was too curious. He slowly undid his arm around Vader and reached out. He paused a few times, fearing the dragon would bite his arm off, but finally his fingertips grazed the black scales. They were smooth and soft. Soon his whole hand was flat against the large snout. His hand gently explored the snout. He was amazed at how different the scales could feel. His other arm loosened as he leaned away from Vader towards the dragon. Vader only gave a small huff of a laugh. 


	10. Tooth Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Luke has lost one of his baby teeth and asks his father about the tooth fairy.

“Fa-father.” 

Vader paused in his paperwork. He sat at his desk in his personal office in his palace. On his desk were various organized piles of papers detailing the military movements and the state of the Empire. He looked at his son, who he had found only two months ago. Luke was … was … his son. He was only seven years old and small and … here with him. Where he _belonged_. 

Luke had been stolen and hidden from Vader, and only now had the crime been righted. Vader had found him, turned him into a proper Sith, and now the two lived together at Vader’s palace. However, things hadn’t gone as smoothly as he would have liked. It had been the Jedi who had stolen and kept his son, and they had poisoned the boy’s mind. The child was reluctant in accepting his power, his birthright, of the Dark Side. 

Luke clung to the Jedi’s pathetic idea that Sith were evil. He often refused to drink blood, and Vader had to resort to force feeding his child. He was not going to let Luke starve! But this had created tension in their developing father-son relationship. One Vader wished to be rid of as soon as possible. 

Luke was dressed in loose black clothes. They were slightly too big for him in hopes he would soon grow into them. He had walked around the desk and stood next to Vader. He looked at his father with his large gold eyes. A _Sith_ gold. No longer the sky blue they had been two months ago. 

Vader put the paperwork down and turned to face his son. It was rare for Luke to approach him. Rare for him to speak to him if not spoken to first. He was such a shy and timid boy. Had he been like that with the Jedi? Or was he only like that since becoming a Sith? 

“Yes, Luke?” Vader asked. 

Luke held up his hand. It was curled in a fist clearly holding something. He turned it upward and slowly uncurled his fingers. In his hand was a small … tooth? Vader picked it up between his thumb and forefinger. It was small, thin, and long with a sharp pointed end. 

“It fell out,” Luke said. “See?” 

He opened his mouth and there was a missing tooth right where his little fang should be. Vader looked back at the tooth. It _was_ his fang! Luke’s _fang_! What– _How_? This couldn’t be! A heavy cold weight slammed into Vader’s stomach. No! He would not be denied his son or that his son was a Sith! He would be a glorious Sith! But … How could Luke be a Sith without a fang? How would he eat? Would he be forced to drain the blood of humans and drink from a cup? He would never be accepted by the Emperor …

“Do you … Do you think the tooth fairy comes here?” Luke’s voice snapped Vader out of his thoughts. The boy's brows were furrowed in concern. “Or do … the dragons scare her away?” 

The tooth fairy? 

Vader sighed in relief. The weight inside of him lifted away. That was right. Children lost their baby teeth. Luke was still young enough for that to happen. So he should grow a new one. Hopefully. Vader wasn’t completely sure how being a Sith affected Luke’s growth. Humans were generally turned into Siths in their late teens at the earliest. Vader had been … impatient. Plus, his son was already half a Sith anyway. 

Luke’s eyes were large and wide and searched Vader’s face. Vader sighed and gently placed his free hand on Luke’s head and stroked the hair. Of course Luke believed in the foolish Jedi children’s tales like the tooth fairy. Vader had lost his last few teeth after he was taken in by the Jedi. They let their younglings believe if you placed the tooth under your pillow during the night then while you slept the tooth fairy would come in and replace the tooth with a small, hard, round sweet. 

There was no such thing as a tooth fairy who used the Force to know when a child had lost a tooth. It had been Jedi knights who had snuck in and took the tooth and replaced it with a sweet. Vader had never believed in it but had put his tooth under his pillow just so he could get the candy. 

“Luke,” Vader said. The boy flinched; Vader frowned. He had forgotten to watch his tone. It was natural for him to talk harshly. He had to as the Supreme Commander and a Sith Lord. He took a breath, and this time spoke softly. “Luke.” 

Luke’s mouth had fallen into a frown. It trembled slightly. Was he going to cry? 

“Luke … Of … course … the tooth fairy comes here,” he said. That had not been confident or convincing at all. But Luke’s frown disappeared. His eyes widened. There was almost … almost a smile. 

Vader handed the tooth back to his son. Luke grabbed it and brought his hand to his chest. He paused for a moment before he scurried off. Vader followed him at a relaxed pace through the palace. Luke had headed into their bedroom. It was the most secure place in the palace, made of thick stone. Sith were heavy sleepers and thus were very vulnerable when sleeping. Sith of old used to sleep in coffins amongst the dead to hide. 

Vader had not known of Luke’s survival when he had the room built. The palace only had one such room, so they shared it. Vader knew he should start planning a second room, but … he liked sharing the room. He liked being close to his son. He watched as Luke ran over to the large bed and gently placed his tooth under his pillow. There was a small skip in his step as he walked away. 

Vader couldn’t … couldn’t take this away from Luke. He had never seen his son this … happy. Throughout the rest of the day, Luke was in a good mood. The boy still kept a human sleep cycle. Sith did need to sleep but could go long stretches without it. However, the longer they went without it the more sleep they would require later. Vader kept a routine sleep schedule and slept every three days. Tonight he would be awake, but he still tucked his son in. 

“Father,” Luke said as Vader pulled the covers up to Luke’s chin. 

“Yes?”

“You’ll … you’ll tell the dragons not to attack or eat the tooth fairy? Right?” 

“Of course,” Vader said, placing a hand on Luke’s head. 

“And … _you_ won’t attack her, right?” 

Vader wanted to roll his eyes but didn’t. “I will not attack the tooth fairy. No harm will come to her.” 

Luke smiled. It was small and barely there, but it was a smile. Vader couldn’t help but smile at seeing it. He watched as Luke slowly drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure the little boy was deep asleep, he slipped his hand under the pillow and grabbed the tooth. He ran his other hand through his long hair. What was he going to do now? He had no sweets to replace the tooth with, and even if he did Luke wouldn’t enjoy it. Could a sweet be made out of blood? It was too late for that. He needed something now. Vader felt like this would be a long night.


	11. Visiting the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Vader takes Luke to visit the caves where the dragons live.

The moment Luke realized where they were going, his pace increased. If he had looked back, he would have noticed the small smile growing on his father’s face. It was a rare time when both were happy and smiling. They continued through the large palace until they came to the balcony that opened to a thin narrow bridge. The bridge crossed over a thin strip of the black lake the palace sat next to. On the other side of the lake were the rocky foothills that quickly grew into the nearby looming mountains. The bridge connected to a cliff in the hill that had been worn down by the water over time. There were several cave openings including a large hole the bridge connected to. 

Luke was still scared to cross the bridge by himself and waited for Vader at the foot. Without thinking he reached out for Vader’s hand, and Vader took the small hand in his. Luke held on tight and stuck close to Vader. There was still a small gentle smile on the father’s face as he looked down at the mop of blonde hair. As the two approached the other end of the bridge and the cave opening, a loud screech filled the air. It was soon joined by more and more screeches.

The dragons were welcoming Vader. 

He was their king. They bowed to him. He had hand-reared this colony. He had selected the finest bloodlines from the Sienar breeders. Most of these came from the Lothal colony and many were regular TIE dragons of the Empire, but a few were Vader's hand-picked ellite. The Advanced. He took great pride in them and made sure they were well cared for. The colony had grown over the years. It now sported over two hundred dragons.

A few dragons had come to the entrance of the cave to welcome Vader. They let out a short excited screeches of welcome. Vader brushed against their minds using the Force and sent waves of welcome back. The dragons puffed up proudly at the response. Luke still held Vader’s hand and didn’t let go until they had made it to the thin hallways and staircases that were carved adjacent to the dragon caves. These service hallways were so the human caretakers (and the two Siths) could walk comfortably through the colony. Dragons could jump and fly, and thus their caves were not easy to move through on human legs.

Father and son made their way along long thin tunnels and up winding staircases until they finally came to a large cavern. There was a large opening nearby that gave off plenty of natural light, but also caused a sharp cold wind to come through. Luckily, neither Sith was affected by such cold. But Luke still had his human habits. He pressed himself against Vader’s side as if seeking warmth. Vader wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder, perfectly fine with his son’s proximity. He was sad that the moment was short-lived, as Luke soon dashed off across the cave. 

Against the far wall was a beautiful and massive dragon. She had been curled up resting but was now unfurling herself. She stretched as Luke came to a stop in front of her and waited. She slowly lowered her head and sniffed him. Then she let out a few high-pitched chirps. Luke giggled and at once reached up. The dragon gently lowered her head so Luke could pet her. 

This dragon was Vader’s personal dragon. The pride of his colony. She was named Devastator, and she was the queen, the ruler of this colony. She was extremely smart, showing intelligence far beyond the dull common breed of TIEs. She and Vader shared a strong bond, especially since he had been there the moment she had hatched. The chirps she gave Luke were noises adult dragons only made to their young. She knew Luke was Vader’s hatchling. His child. And just like Vader took care of her young, she took care of his. Devastator took great care around Luke. She sniffed him to assess his current state as she would any small dragon. Then she let Luke pet her. At times she would nuzzle against him as dragons did to show affection. 

Luke had a huge smile on his face. It was only here, amongst the dragons, Vader ever saw Luke in such a state. That smile and even the laughter was a rare and elusive thing back in the palace. It was clear, Luke had a love for the dragons as his father did. Eventually, Vader approached Devastator as well. She lowered her head respectfully and he pressed her head against hers in greeting. Then he also petted her.

Luke had moved down Devastator’s large body. He loved stroking all the parts. Luckily, Devastator was a good mother. She was very patient and kind to the boy as she was with her own hatchlings. Vader looked towards the back of the cavern. Several sets of gold eyes were watching them. They were Devastator’s mates. She had a whole clutch of them, and as a queen, she had won the exclusive rights to them. In TIE dragons, the females were the larger fiercer gender. They bore the babies. They protected them. The males were smaller and faster. In groups, they could easily rip apart any threat to a colony. They also did most of the hunting while the mothers watched the babies. And of course, Devastator’s harem was also the best of the best. He called them the Death Squadron. They were all fast, deadly, and took commands very well. He hoped to breed an even more elite dragon from Devastator one day. Perhaps he would get a hatchling to gift to Luke. 

“Luke,” Vader said. The boy paused in his petting. A smile still on his face. “Shall we go to the nursery?” Vader asked. 

Luke’s eyes grew bigger and the smile larger. “Yes!” he said as he skipped over. He loved playing with the hatchlings. As they walked back down the steps, Luke asked. “Father? Do you think … one day I can ride a dragon?” 

Vader smiled as he placed a hand on top of Luke’s head. “Of course,” he said. Vader never stopped being amazed at how much Luke was like him. Already he loved dragons and already he yearned to fly. 


	12. Reluctant Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Vader struggles to get his son to eat.

No,” Luke said in a soft voice. Guilt, shame, and fear rolled off the boy in waves. 

“Luke.” 

The boy looked away. Why was this such a fight? Why wouldn’t Luke accept being a Sith and the Dark Side? What else could Vader do that he hadn’t done already? 

_There is so much more you could do_. It was a cold thought that wormed its way into his mind in the voice of Darth Sidious. 

_No_. He had experienced first hand how Sidious trained Sith. He looked down at his small son. No, he would not subject his precious son to Sidious’ cruelties. He would find a way to get Luke to accept and welcome the life of a Sith. He would. 

“Come,” Vader said. 

The boy flinched. Vader cursed softly to himself. He had spoken too harshly. He didn’t want his son to fear him. He wanted … He wanted what? He knew the answer but dared not think it. (He wanted Luke to love him.) 

He now stood by the door. Luke was looking at the ground and walking very slow. Vader bit back an annoyed growl as he walked over to his son and grabbed him by the arm. Luke let out a small yelp of surprise; Vader glared down at him. He was not in the mood for Luke’s little bouts of rebellion. His small attempts at preventing the inevitable. 

Vader pulled Luke along the hallways to the dining room. It was an empty room with only a small table sitting against one of the walls that held a few tools and some cups. There were no decorations here. There were no rugs, only the cold stone tile with a drain in the center. 

Vader didn’t even need to give an order. His staff knew what to do if he was in this room. It didn’t take long before two stormtroopers wearing their bone armor dragged in a drugged human. Their head rolled from side-to-side. He finally let go of his son’s arm. 

“Eat,” Vader ordered as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Luke looked wide-eyed at the human then back up at his father. His eyes were so big and round and pleading. Vader grit his teeth. He would not give into his son. No matter how big those eyes were. 

“Eat,” he said through his clenched teeth. 

Still, Luke did not move. Vader let out an annoyed huff. Why didn’t Luke understand? He had to eat. He knew his son was hungry. Vader marched over to the human. In a smooth continuous movement, he pulled a small sharp dagger from his belt and slashed it across the human’s throat. Red, thick blood at once poured out of the wound and down the man’s chest. The sweet smell of blood quickly overwhelmed Vader. His own fangs ached. 

He looked back at his son. Luke was staring at the blood. His mouth open. His fangs long. The smell was too strong. Too tempting to Luke’s hunger. Vader waited. Luke swallowed and took a shy step forward. Then another and another. The hunger was too much. 

The boy finally came to a stop directly in front of the man. Vader sighed and felt the tension in his body ease as Luke finally leaned in and sank his fangs into the man’s neck. He wiped the dagger on his pant leg and sheathed it. He ran a hand through his long hair. He could relax. At least until it was mealtime again. 


	13. Go and Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Bad Parenting 101 with Darth Vader. Today's lesson is on yelling at your son.

The door almost blew off its hinges as it swung open. Those inside the room all jumped including the two stormtroopers. Vader marched in. His teeth were clenched and his hands were curled into tight fists. His gaze instantly snapped on to his small son who was sitting in a chair between the two troopers. 

Luke was soaking wet. His clothes were dirty and ripped. His left pant leg was torn up to the thigh that showed a twisting bleeding cut on the pale skin. 

“Leave,” Vader said hissed between his closed teeth. 

The two troopers nodded and left leaving father and son alone. Luke was looking down at his lap. Guilt and shame poured off of him. Words flooded Vader’s mouth, but none escaped his lips as his anger coiled up tighter and tighter inside of him. 

It had been another escape attempt. Another _failed_ escape attempt. When would the boy learn? And this time it was lucky he had survived that fall from the roof. What had he been thinking to try and sneak on the roof in this rain? That he wouldn’t be heard or seen? It would slow down the guards? 

“Do you have anything to say?” Vader finally managed to ask. Luke slightly shook his head. “Look up and speak to me,” Vader demanded. 

The boy didn’t move. Vader was there an instant grabbing Luke’s chin tightly and forcing his son to look at him. Tear stained gold eyes looked at him. 

“Look at what you have done,” Vader growled. “You’re lucky to have survived.”

“Am I?” Luke asked softly. His eyes looking away. 

A heavy cold stone landed in Vader’s stomach. “What?” he asked breathlessly. Silence except for the sound of rain hitting the stones of the palace. “ _What_?” Vader asked again. His voice deeper, angrier. “Are you saying you’d rather be _dead_?” 

A moment. Another one. The silence stretched on until finally, Luke mumbled, “At least I wouldn’t be a Sith.” 

A shout burned up through Vader’s throat and out. He spun away from his son, grabbed an empty chair, and threw it against the wall. It splintered apart. 

“You would rather be _dead_?” he shouted as he faced his son again. He grabbed another chair and threw it. It slammed against the window causing a spiderweb of cracks to appear. “Is this life that horrible? Am I that horrible you would rather die than to be with me? Your _father_?” 

Luke was hunched over looking at his lap. He trembled. Was he crying? It didn’t matter. 

“Go!” Vader shouted. “Get out! Go _die_!” 

The boy let out a small hiccup then pushed himself to his feet. Vader didn’t miss the flinch of pain nor the limp as Luke shuffled out as fast as his injured leg could carry him. The moment he left the room, Vader screamed. He grabbed the chair Luke had been sitting in and tore it apart with his bare hands. But it wasn’t enough to stop the ache in his cold heart. 

* * *

It was night, hours after the argument. Vader finally felt in control of his anger and had gone to check on his son, but Luke was not in the bedroom nor in any of his usual rooms. Fear grabbed Vader’s heart. 

Had Luke tried to run away again? But his leg! His leg was still injured. 

_Get out. Go die._

He had said that … He had said that! Had Luke … left … to … NO! Vader hadn’t meant that! He couldn’t … Luke was … No! No! 

Vader ran. He wasn’t even sure where he was going. He dashed into rooms, looked around wildly, then dashed to the next searching for his son. Where was he? Where was he? WHERE WAS HE? 

Oh, God. Was he dead? Was his son, the only thing he truly had left, dead? It was all his fault! He had caused this! Hot tears stung his eyes but they didn’t fall. 

He smelled it first. The small blood droplets on the stone floor. Luke’s blood. Blood from the cut on his leg had left a small trail of blood. Heart slamming in his chest, Vader followed the trail to a small closet. He ripped the door open. Luke was curled up inside. 

“Luke!” 

Vader fell to his knees. He grabbed his son and pulled him to him. Luke was cold. He was naturally cold as a Sith, but this was colder than usual.

“Luke!” Vader called again. His voice cracking. 

There was the slightest of movements. Vader’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Luke slowly lift his head and blink up at him. 

“Luke!” he called again. This time his voice filled with relief. He hugged his son tighter. “Don’t die,” he whispered into Luke’s hair. “Please don’t.” 


	14. Go and Die, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Sequel to the previous one. Vader tries to be a good parent.

Luke was listless. Lifeless. He hadn’t moved from the bed except when Vader came to gave him meals. Even then Luke’s eyes were unfocused. He barely moved. Vader had let it go on thinking Luke was still recovering from the incident with the leg, but it was now going on a week and Vader was starting to worry. He had tried talking to Luke. No response. Not even eye contact. He had tried reading to him. He just laid against Vader’s side limp. 

But today that was all going to change. Vader had marched into the bedroom, dressed Luke himself, and now the two were making their way across the bridge to the dragon caverns. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Luke seemed to have perked up. He seemed to be looking around and focusing on things. Good. That was Vader’s intention. 

They made their way up the many winding stairs until they came to the topmost cavern. It was large and spacious. It had to be to house the queen of the dragons, Devastator, and her brood of smaller mates. Devastator sat in her usual resting place. Her gold eyes instantly on the two Sith as they approached. She stretched; her black scales glistened. She leaned over and sniffed the two in welcome. She let out a few chirps towards Luke, who had brought up his hand and petted her snout. Vader smiled. 

“Come. Saddle,” Vader said. 

Devastator understood the command. She walked over to where her saddle was kept. Vader started to follow, but there was a small tug on his coat. He looked over his shoulder to see a small hand pulling at his coat. 

“Luke?” 

He only saw the top of the head. 

“What …” Luke said in a soft whisper. Vader held his breath. He hadn’t heard Luke speak since … Well in a week. “What are we doing here?” 

“We’re going flying,” Vader said. 

Finally, Luke looked up. His eyes were wide and glistening. 

“Flying?” 

Vader smiled and nodded. He placed a hand on Luke’s head and ruffled his hair. “Yes, little one. Come help me saddle Devastator up.” 

There was a small skip in Luke’s step as he trotted along with his father over to the impatient dragon. 


	15. Intruder

Vader sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Archives were useless. He had hoped to find something, anything, that might help him with Luke. But there was nothing about Sith children. There were pages full of how a Sith should wait until a prospective apprentice is older before they took the vow and were turned. But nothing about if a child was turned. He found it hard to believe it had never happened before.

He carried his books back to the front desk.

“No luck?”

Vader only glared at Jocasta Nu. She had been a Jedi, a holy knight, and sworn enemy of the Sith. She should be dead like the rest of her filth, but she had turned traitor before Vader had slaughtered the knights. So she was not at the temple during the massacre. She had been spared and turned. He hadn’t bothered to remember her Sith name.

“I have a theory,” she said smoothly. “That perhaps changing a child is too dangerous and ends in death. Your son survived because his change was started in the womb. He was born already half Sith.”

Vader gave her a curt nod and was about to leave, but she spoke up again.

“I am not one for gossip, Lord Vader,” she said. “But I saw Darth Liveed flying out towards your palace at the noon bell—“

He didn’t wait to hear what else she had to say. He was storming out of the Archives. It was nothing. A coincidence. Liveed was merely flying that direction … There was nothing else in that direction. Vader’s palace was on the other side of the mountains from Coruscant. It sat next to the mouth of the Metellos River where it met the sea. The Empire’s main military and naval base were located there which Vader oversaw and commanded. And Liveed was not a Sith under Vader’s command. He was not associated with the military. So why was he …

Devastator was anxious and riled up Vader arrived at the dragon barn. Vader stroked her snout to soothe her while the attendants saddled her up. She could sense his anger and irritation. She was ready to fight. To attack. When the attendants were done, Vader climbed on and they took off. Vader did not need to give any command to make haste to his palace. Devastator already knew.

* * *

Luke sat at his small desk in his father’s study. Father was currently away at the capital but should return before night. Perhaps if Luke made good progress, he could ask if Father would take him to see the dragons. It had been some time since Luke had seen the dragons. It was one of his few joys he had here. 

He heard the sound of heavy boots marching down the hallway. Luke perked up to look like he was deep in thought, but he wasn’t actually reading the words in his book. A chill ran up his back and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. There was a tightness in his chest. Why was he feeling this? 

The steps were approaching, and that was when Luke realized the steps weren’t … right. He knew the sound of his father’s boots. These steps were too close together. Not heavy enough. Luke turned in his seat just in time to see a figure enter the study. It was not his father. 

It was a man. He was tall and lean with black hair and odd dull tan skin. He wore black leather tunics that were layered across his chest in a V-shape. A silver sword hilt with no blade hung on his belt. A crooked smile grew slowly on his lips as he looked at Luke. 

“Well, well. Here is the little Vader brat. I was expecting something more, but I see it now. You’re just a small scrawny rat,” the man said. 

Luke slowly stood up. The man walked across the room, or it was more like he slinked like a predator. Golden eyes flickered in the candlelight. His smile showed off two pointed fangs. He was a Sith. He had never met another Sith before that wasn't his father. 

The Sith stopped a small distance from Luke, who pressed himself against his desk. The wooden edge dug into his back. The Sith was still smiling as he loomed over the boy. Then quick as a viper, his hand snatched out and grabbed Luke’s chin. His cold fingers dug into the skin. It hurt. But when Luke tried to pull away, the fingers dug deeper into his skin. 

“Look at me,” the Sith hissed. Luke did. The black in the eyes were like slits. “You … You are the _prince_? Third in line to the throne? You?” The fingers were digging in deeper. Luke could feel his skin being sliced open. The smell of blood instantly filled the air. “How pathetic,” he spat. 

His hand ripped away and Luke’s hand jerked to the side. Luke whimpered and brought a hand up to his face and gently pressed his fingers against the new weeping wounds. His fingers were wet with his blood. 

The Sith let out a sharp laugh that sounded like a bark. “It is a shame the others didn’t join me. They would have loved to see this … THIS child! Maybe I should take you back to the capital? Hmmm? You’ve never seen the throne you have a claim to? Shall we go see it?” 

Luke tried to move away, but the Sith grabbed his arm. Luke yelped as the grip tightened. 

“I will enjoy throwing you at the feet of our Emperor and watch as his face contorts into sweet disappointment. No wonder Vader has been hiding you. Now come.” 

The Sith pulled Luke out of the room and down the hall. The boy looked around for guards, for a servant, for anyone or anything. But there was no one. The Sith’s grip was iron tight and cold. He recognized the path they were taken. They were going to the dragons. Tears built up in his eyes. He didn’t like this. 

The door to the balcony blew open without the Sith even touching it. He could use the Force. The wind was cold and sharp as they walked out. Luke could see the stone bridge that connected the palace to the dragon caves. However, there was a dragon already on the balcony. It was already saddled and let out a screech as they approached. The dragon looked odd. It looked like a TIE dragon, but it a bit smaller and more of a light grey than the ones he was used to seeing. Luke tried to pull away, tried to wiggle free, but like his father, the Sith held tight. They had just reached the dragon when a loud screech filled the air. 

A shadow fell over them. There was the flapping of wings. The Sith’s dragon pulled away from them. Its head reared back and it hissed as another much larger dragon descended upon it. Teeth and claws dug into the smaller dragon. Red blood spilled on the stone tile. 

“Liveed!” a voice shouted. 

Luke looked up to see a figure descending from the heavens. Black cape billowing around him like wings. Darth Vader landed with a solid thump, his sword in hand and already the blade was burning red. His teeth were bared and his fangs were long. 

“Vader!” the Sith said as he pulled out his own hilt. A red blade hummed out of it. “I came to meet the little prince! Little is an apt description.” 

Vader’s eyes lingered on Luke. Then they darted up to Liveed. He growled, “I will you give this one chance. Let my son go.” 

Liveed threw Luke aside, and the boy fell to the ground. Vader wasted no time. He charged forward, his blade swinging, and Liveed’s blade met it. The blades hummed and hissed as they struck against it. Luke crawled away towards the palace. He grabbed at the thick door and pulled himself up. He twisted around just in time to see his father pushing his red blade into Liveed’s chest. The other Sith was wide-eyed with terror as the blade went deeper and deeper. 

The body slunk to the floor, and Liveed’s blade flickered out. The hilt fell from his hand and clinked against the tile. Vader barely paused as his blade disappeared and he stomped over to Luke. Luke whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his father’s rage. It burned but it was cold. A sharp searing cold that grew closer and closer. 

“Luke,” Vader said. His voice the same as always. Deep and booming. “Luke. Look at me.” 

Luke curled up in a tight ball. He felt a hand on his back. A hand grabbed his arm. But it wasn’t the tight steel he was used to. It was gentle as Vader pulled Luke to him. Large arms wrapped around him, but Vader’s body was still tense. Still hard. 

“It’s ok, Luke,” Vader said softly. “It’s ok.”


	16. Pint-Sized Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: When another escape attempt fails, Luke runs into two guards.

“Well, what do we have here? A pint-sized monster.”

Luke froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It felt like a hundred pins were stabbing into his body. He slowly looked up to see two guards wearing the white-bone armor marching towards him. He fought back a frustrated sigh as once again he had been caught trying to escape. 

“Far from your lair, little Sith,” the one in front said. 

“The or-orders are that if we see the boy, to bring him back at once,” the other said. 

“I know the orders,” the first barked. 

He took a step towards Luke, who gasped and ran. But he wasn’t fast enough. He never was. The guard grabbed his leg and slammed him down on to the ground. His chin scraped against the cold stones. He could smell it, smell his own blood. The guard laughed as he threw him against the wall, and Luke let out a small yelp.

“I don’t see why everyone fears such creatures,” the guard said. “You look just as pathetic as we do. In fact, you seem _more_ pathetic. You can’t even go out in the sunlight.” The guard knelt down to one knee and hovered right above Luke. “Were you trying to run away, little monster? Can’t stand being a hellspawn, can you? How old do you think he is? Eight? And already feasting on blood.”

Luke swallowed, but it didn’t get rid of the lump in his throat. 

“Tell me, what does it taste like? The blood you drink every day. Is it good? Is it like a good wine?” The guard’s voice was getting lower and slowly morphing into a growl. “How many have you killed, bastard? How many lives have you sucked dry?” 

Luke let out a whimper as he tried to back away, but the guard’s arm snatched out. His hand grabbed Luke’s throat and squeezed. 

The other guard started to shout. “What are you doing?” 

“Showing him what it is like,” the first said. He ripped off his helmet with his free hand. He was a plain-looking man with tan skin and brown hair and eyes. “Look into my eyes,” he barked. His hand started to tighten around Luke’s throat. 

Luke’s vision was growing blurry as tears built up in his eyes. His mouth was open and he tried to talk, to explain, but nothing but wheezing was coming out. This guard knew nothing! Luke never wanted to be a Sith! He still didn’t want to be one. He would give almost anything to be human again. He hated having to drink blood to live. He hated craving it. He hated killing for it. It was the thing he hated the most. 

The hand was growing tighter and tighter. Luke’s small hands grabbed at the guard’s arm and hand and tried to pry them off. But the guard only laughed. 

“Is that what they do?” he asked. “Do they squirm like this as they die?” 

He laughed again, but it was cut short as a blade of red light shot out of his chest. At once he let go of Luke, who sucked in deep frantic breaths of air. The guard looked down at the beam, which suddenly disappeared. His head jerked back and his eyes grew wide. His hands clawed at his throat as he slowly rose to his feet. 

“You dare touch my son?” 

A chill instantly washed over Luke as he recognized the voice of his father. The guard was slowly rising higher and higher. First, he was on his tiptoes, and now his feet weren’t even touching the ground. He was … floating? The guard grabbed at his neck. His face turned pale and his eyes bulged out of his head. 

Luke heard a loud crack and the man dropped to the floor. He laid still and stiff, and Luke knew he was dead. He had seen enough dead humans to know when one was alive or dead. He slowly looked up to see his father standing over the body. His gold eyes glared down at him. A sound caught both father and son’s attention; it was the other guard. 

“You!” Vader barked as he pointed his finger at the other guard. 

“I– It wasn’t me! Please! Don’t kill me, my lord!” the guard said as he fell to his knees. 

Vader marched over to him holding a bladeless hilt in his hand. 

“No! No! Please, no!” the guard said raising his hands up. 

“You have failed me,” Vader growled as a red beam erupted from the hilt. 

“No–” The man’s cry was cut off as Vader’s red sword slashed the man completely in two. 

Vader didn’t spare either of the guards any more time. The red blade disappeared, he tucked the hilt into his belt, and in four large steps, he was at Luke’s side. He knelt down and scooped Luke into his arms. Luke looked at his father’s face. It wasn’t its usual stern or angry face. It was … soft. His brows drooped in concern. A frown pulled no his lips. 

“Luke,” he said softly. “Are you ok?” 

Luke said nothing. He just looked at his father. Vader adjusted his grip and pulled his son to his chest. Luke rested his head against his father. 

“You’re trembling,” Vader whisper as he tightened his hold. 

Luke only turned his head into his father’s shirt to hide the tears that were about to roll out of him. He was tempted to look up when he felt a small kiss on the top of his head. A kiss? Vader had kissed him? It had been so tender and gentle. So unlike the man Luke had come to know as his father. Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, was a cruel, cold and very strict man. And yet … and yet … the thumb on Luke’s shoulder gently rubbed soothing circles as Vader carried his son through his massive, cold and dark palace. Vader must know Luke was crying. His tears were soaking his father’s shirt. 

After a long walk, Vader sat down. Both of his arms wrapped around his son.

“It’s ok,” Vader whispered. “You’re safe.” 

Was he? The guard was right. He was a monster. A monster that had lost count of all the lives he had taken. A blood-sucking monster. And … he would always be one. Luke rested his head against his father’s chest as a heavy hand rubbed circles down his back. He just wanted his father to hold him, and for the first time, he didn’t protest as he was fed warm, silky blood.


	17. Dragon Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Luke sneaks out to figure out what is kept in one of the dragon barns.

Luke crept through the trees. It was quiet here and it reminded him of the cold hallways of his father’s palace. Perhaps the trees stole the sound as there should have been the distinct cries of TIE dragons all around as this small strip of trees rested in a small valley between the mountains the dragons called their home. There were dozens of cave openings along the cliffs and mountainside where dragons constantly came and went or stood guard. There should be lots of sounds with so many around, but the woods were quiet.

No warning call had gone up yet either by the dragons or humans. Despite living in the mountains these were still domesticated dragons. Lord Vader’s own breed of TIE dragons, the fastest creatures in the air of the Empire. His father took great pride in his dragons and they had many handlers to keep them well-fed and cared for. The lower cave openings had walkways carved up to them or wooden scaffolding made to reach them so handlers could have easy access to the maze of tunnels the dragons lived in. 

But Luke ignored those; he wasn’t here to visit tunnels. Though it would be fun to explore the tunnels on his own without his father looming over him. The only times he had been to the tunnels had been with his father, and even then they only went to visit his personal dragon, Devastator, or to the nursery where the hatchlings were kept. 

Visiting the dragons was one of the few things Luke liked about this horrid place, and today he was on a mission. Sometimes his father took them on a path through the tunnels that overlooked this small valley nestled between the mountains. There was a road leading in and the valley floor was filled with barns. When he had asked his father about it, Lord Vader had said that is where the cattle was kept that was used to feed the dragons. 

“What about that barn?” Luke had asked. 

His father stopped walking and stared at it. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke up. “It is of no consequence,” he said before he continued on his way. 

No consequence? Luke doubted that. Over the last few years of living here, Luke had come to know his father more and more. The way he had come to a full stop, that longing stare, the dismissal. They were all signs that it was of consequence and Vader didn’t want his son to know about it. So here Luke was sneaking towards that barn. Luckily it was set back away from the other buildings and sat right up to the trees. Perfect for a small gangly boy to sneak into it. 

The barn was large with huge double doors. A bit too big for simple cattle, but the right size for a dragon. Were dragons kept here? Why would just this building be used for dragons? Why not the caves that were their homes? All care for the dragons seemed to happen there. There were even caverns, very close to here, where sick and injured dragons were treated. So why a barn? 

The main doors would be too obvious, and if there were any handlers inside, they would notice him at once. There had to a side door or side window. The front was devoid of any windows, so he crept through the trees until he came to the side. The Force favored him today. There were large open windows. Not large enough for a dragon to get out, but more than enough room for Luke to sneak in. He ran in a crouch over to the window and peeked in. The first thing he noticed was the smell. The smell of dragons, but something was off. It didn’t quite smell like the other dragons. Perhaps because this was a barn and not the caves? Perhaps these were really sick dragons. 

Well, one way to find out.

Luke grabbed the window ledge and pulled himself up and over the ledge. He landed on soft hay in a darkened barn. The only light came in from the windows. There didn’t even seem to be a lantern on, which worked well for Luke. He could see quite well in the dark and took stock of the barn. He was in a large stall, but the door was wide open to a large central area. He crept to the door and peered out. 

There were dragons. 

At least three. All laying down. One in the central area and the other two in two of the other stalls on the other side of the barn. The dull grey light coming in from the clouded daylight gave Luke plenty of light to see the one in the central area. He noticed the color. It was grey with yellow striped scales. This wasn’t … this wasn’t a TIE dragon. They were grey and black. It also wasn’t the same body type. 

Yellow eyes snapped opened and locked onto Luke, who gasped. The dragon stirred and rose up and let out a low growl. 

Luke’s cold heart hammered in his chest. He only now became aware of how different this dragon was. It wasn’t a TIE dragon. It wasn’t a creature of the Dark Side of the Force like Sith were. Dark Side creatures seemed to naturally understand the power of a Sith and respected that. They were easy to control. To manipulate. 

Luke suddenly understood why these dragons were kept in a barn. They weren’t TIE dragons. They weren’t of the Dark Side. 

He turned to run back to the window but slipped in the hay. He pushed himself up to his knees, but before he could his feet under him, something slammed into his back. The air was pushed out of him as his body hit the ground. A dragon foot had pinned him down. He could feel the hot breath as the dragon started to sniff him. 

He closed his eyes and squeezed them. The dragon was going to eat him or maul him or … lick him? 

A rough tongue ran along his back up his neck and through his hair. He managed to look up into yellow eyes with large round black pupils. Not slits. What was going on?

* * *

The double doors of the barn slammed open and Lord Vader marched in. He was dressed in fine black clothing of a military cut with a long black cloak that snapped behind him as he made his way into the barn without hesitation. He walked right up to the yellow and grey dragon and paused. 

“What. Is. Going. On?” Vader growled. His yellow eyes glowed in the low light of the barn as he looked down at his son.

Luke was trapped against the dragon’s side. She had dragged him back into the central part of the barn and curled up around him. If he tried to wiggle his way free, she would just tighten her hold until he stopped.

“Release him,” Vader said with a wave of his hand. 

The dragon let out a low growl and tightened her hold on him. 

Vader stiffened and snarled. Luke could see his fangs. Vader took a sharp breath, walked forward, and bent down to one knee. He placed a gloved hand on the dragon’s hind leg. 

“Shura, release him,” Vader said, but this time in a much softer voice. 

The growling stopped and slowly the hold loosened. Luke wiggled free, but the moment he stood up large gloved hands grabbed at his arm and pulled him away from the dragon. He stumbled as his father dragged him across the barn. 

“Wait!” Luke said.

Luckily, his father had listened. They stopped, but Vader didn’t release his hold. Luke looked back at the dragon. She was watching them. 

“F– father,” Luke said. “What are these dragons? They aren’t TIE dragons.”

“They are not,” Vader replied. His eyes flickered not only to the yellow and grey dragon but also to the two others still in their stalls. 

“Why are they here then?” 

Why were they in this barn? Why was there an iron shackle and chain around one of their legs preventing them from fleeing and flying away? 

“They are mine,” Vader said. 

“Yours?” Luke whispered. 

Vader closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes, they are mine.” His voice had lost its edge. He wasn’t as mad. “That is Twilight.” He nodded towards the largest dragon, a grey one in a stall. “That is Azure Angel.” He nodded towards a blue and white dragon with beautiful stripes also in a stall. He looked at the yellow and grey one. “That is Shura.” 

“Named after the fruit?” Luke asked without thinking.

“Yes.” 

“Why do you keep them in here?” Luke asked. 

Another long pause. “Azure Angel and Shura are Inceptor dragons; Twilight is a Rigger. They are not TIEs, who would not tolerate their presence.”

“So you keep them chained up here?” 

Gold eyes rimmed in red looked down at Luke. A black gloved hand slipped into his hair. 

“I can keep them safe here,” Vader said. “Inceptors … were dragons of the Jedi. The Empire has ordered all of their kind to be hunted and killed. Here they are safe and well fed.” 

But not free. 

Luke looked back at the dragons. He understood all too well what it meant to be loved by Darth Vader. Yes, he kept them safe and fed but they were also locked up. Had they ever tried to escape as he had? Is that why they were chained up? Is that what his father would do to him eventually? 

“Come,” Vader said. “Let us return home.” 

Luke gave the dragons one last look before he turned and followed his father out of the barn and back to the palace. 


End file.
